


valentine

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Luxury, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “Would you believe if I said I've missed you?”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/gifts).



> @leveilleurs hope you enjoy
> 
> title from [ valentine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtRtp80HDQI) and honestly wild that a 5 seconds of summer song works

“You win, alright?” Jon throws his luggage down, clearly upset, which is just how Elias liked him. “You win.” 

“I was always going too.” Elias does stand for him, crossing around his desk. “Would you believe if I said I've missed you?” 

“No.” Jon says, arms crossed but not moving away. 

“I've missed you desperately, Jon. How was Scotland hm? How was Martin?” 

“Fine.” And then much slower, with something like a pout. “Fine.” 

“Well, that's just how those sort are.” Elias settles a hand on Jon's shoulder, pretending to be brushing something away. “I've got your office all set up for you. Had someone clean it just this morning. What are the odds.” 

“You're not funny.” But Jon doesn't shove him away. He almost sags under just the weight of Elias' hand. 

Elias smiles. 

“I know.” 

…

Jon's alone, but he's not lonely. 

Elias keeps him more than enough company. 

Jon doesn't have a place to live so much anymore, considering the state of what used to be his apartment, and the whole world ending thing certainly didn't help it any. The first few weeks Jon lives in his office, and it's appropriately miserable, until Elias is closing up one night- or what passes for night anyway. 

“You could come home with me, you know.” Jon sneers, and Elias rolls his eyes. Or at least the eyes on his face. “I'm not hitting on you. I have a bed and a working shower. You look like you could enjoy both.” 

“...” Jon looks down at himself, grips the front of his dirty t-shirt and brings it to his nose. “Fine.” 

“There you go. Come along.” 

“If you tell me I'm a good boy, I'll throttle you.” 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” 

…

Jon's happy in his apartment, not that Jon would ever admit it. 

He likes being clean, likes sleeping in the massive bed, likes running his fingers along Elias' old trinkets when he thinks Elias isn't watching him. 

They go to work together. Jon used to ignore him, leave early or late, but now they walk side by side, cup of coffee in one hand, phone in the other. Elias, like all the eyes that hang in the early morning sky trail after him. He's a pretty man, when he bothers to put the effort in. The bare minimum effort. 

Maybe in another week they'll work their way up to hand holding. 

“I'm hungry.” Jon tells him idly one day, like he's not even aware that he's done it. 

“Go eat then.” 

“Yeah.” Jon says. “Tell me about James Wright.” 

Elias is half way through a monologue before he realizes what's happened, staring right at Jon who's grinning, a little wild at the edges. 

He's proud, if nothin else. 

…

“My eyes sting.” 

“Allergy season?” 

“Who can say.” Jon lays in bed, blanket half over his head despite the fact that Elias is fully dressed and already holding Jon's thermos of coffee. 

“All of them?” Elias doesn't really need to ask anything, but he's already opened his mouth. Already made the effort. 

“Most of them.” Jon sniffles and turns over, fabric rustling. “I can't believe you've turned me into this and didn't tell me I would still be getting colds.” 

“Well Gertrude never did.” He sets the thermos on a cabinet and moves over to the bed, tugging his gloves off and setting them on Jon's forehead. “Though I suppose I shouldn't compare you to her.” He is pretty warm. “You're so much hotter than her.” 

Jon thwacks him in the face with a pillow then.

Elias makes sure to not leave his side in return. 

…

They fall into bed together, at some point. 

Who's keeping track really. 

Elias. Elias is keeping track. He can remember the exact time and date, what they were both wearing, how much expensive wine they've both had, the exact amount of moisture in the air- But who's keeping track, really. 

Jon is too, probably. 

Elias has forgotten for the most part how much he likes waking up with someone in his bed, considering how long it's been since he's gotten to do that. How long it's been since he knew he could sleep through the entire night with out getting his body perforated or drowned or melted or infected or buried or- 

Jon kisses him with that sort of lazy half awareness and Elias wraps his arms around Jon's waist, tugging him closer. 

“Isn't this nice?” 

“I can take it or leave it.” 

“I'm aware.” Elias settles on his side and brushes Jon's hair out of his eyes. Out of some of his eyes anyway. “I think it's nice. I think you think it's nice too, you're just embarrassed to admit it.” 

“I think,” Jon shifts a little bit, adjusts himself but doesn't pull away. “You're pretending to be cute about it because you think that will coax it out of me even though we both know I'm stupidly stubborn.” 

“You think I'm cute?” 

Jon sighs. 

Yeah, fair. 

…

“It's a nice watch.” Jon looks at it through the shop window. 

“I can buy it for you.” Not that he needs it. 

“I don't need it.” Exactly. “I'm already a living stop watch.” Jon shrugs and walks on, feet dragging a bit. “I saved up for one like that while I was in uni.” 

“I know. It had a brown strap and a gold inlay. You got it because it you thought it would make you sophisticated. Or at leas that's what you told Georgie, you actually got it because it-” 

“Reminded me of my grandmother.” Elias smiles.

“Yes. Wait here.” Elias leaves and Jon doesn't bother stopping him. Jon's found a bench to wait on by the time Elias comes back and pulls it out of it's box, putting it onto Jon's thin wrist and kissing his cheek. “Now it can remind you of me.” 

“Has anyone ever told you you're an egomaniac?” 

“A few. If you hate it you can get rid of it. Chuck it into traffic. I don't care.”

“Because you just like doing nice things for me.” 

“Is that truly so hard to believe Jon?” 

“No, I'm aware you're not lying.” Because Elias can't, really. Not to him anyway. Not anymore. “It's just a waste of money.” 

“I'd hardly call it a waste. Every good egomaniac should decorate his archivist up, just so everyone knows exactly who-” 

“I belong too?” Jon stands up and takes Elias' hand. “You think the eyes don't give it away?” 

“Oh.” Elias grins at him, not even trying to hide how pleased he is with himself. “Who can say.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated


End file.
